A Thousand Years
by Zuci
Summary: 1x2, my first song-fic. opps i forgot the disclaimer. I Don't Own The song in here


There not mine.. But it would be sweet it were. Hey, If the show was mine, and they used my twisted ideas, do you think the original story would be a fanfiction? 3 I dunno   
  


I crave reviews. And im still working on my other stories for anyone who wants to know, I just couldn't get this out of my head. :   
  
  
  


**A thousand years**   
  
  
  


We have every opportunity open to us. There is nothing we can't do, what with our skills we can hack ourselves into any damn place we want to. Any job, any room, any place in each other.   
  


--A thousand years, a thousand more-- 

--A thousand times a million doors to eternity--   
  


We were trained not only in physical ways, we had to know how to act in certain places, certain situations, true, you and Trowa, maybe even Wufei are somewhat... lacking in those areas, but the training still exists to manipulate people into believing what you want them to. That's what we had to do sometimes undercover. We won't ever forget that training.   
  


--I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times-- 

--an endless turning stairway climbs-- 

--to a tower of souls--   
  


I had quite a lot of that training. I had to, to cover up all the feelings under my carefully placed mask. Just push it all under there and it will all be okay. Duo's always the joker, I've gotta be, to keep the other guys in high morality. Or at least give them something to joke about. But its mostly to cover up a lot of pain.   
  


--if it takes a thousand years, a thousand wars,-- 

--the towers rise to numberless floors in space--   
  


The pain we all hold inside ourselves will someday consume us. I know that, don't think I don't. It all piles up against the bearer, eventually toppling over on him. The mask could one day break under extreme pressure.   
  


--I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,-- 

--a million names but only one truth to face--   
  


I've had a horrible past. Everyone I ever cared for died. Until recently, of corse, but that kind of guilt just doesn't float away. I told myself a long time ago that I would never, ever, get close enough to someone to have them leave me. I didn't want another life on my hands. More needless blood in the name of Shinigami, no.   
  


--a million roads, a million fears-- 

--a million suns, ten million years of uncertainty--   
  


I tried to push my self away from you, to not let you in. But you never showed any emotion, none at all, and that led me to believe you were indestructible. Someone with no emotion wasn't human. 

Were they?   
  


--I could speak a million lies, a million songs,-- 

--a million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time--   
  


I run, I hide, But I never lie. Its a lie you know. I lied to myself all the time. About my feelings toward you, and about my self, thinking I could never love another person, could never heal another's life instead of destroy. And about how I thought I could ever be healed.   
  


--but if there was a single truth, a single light-- 

--a singular thought, a singular touch of grace--   
  


If there was anything I ever learned from you, it was that I was full of something wonderful. You had it, but you only let it show when you had to. You thought that it shouldn't be wasted. I taught you to 'waste' it. Ha, you always said I was a bad influence.   
  


--then following this single point, this single flame,-- 

--this single haunted memory of your face--   
  


I listened to you 'ya know. Ill never forget anything you ever said. Which wasn't much let me remind you. I learned other things too. And I remember lots. Ill never forget the first time you came to me, and we talked. Yeah, I know, its unbelievable, the great Heero Yuy, TALKING. That night I found some incredible revelations, and we found each other in the process. I knew a lot from my younger days, but you swept all the memories in to the proverbial dumpster with your sweet explorations.   
  


--I.... still.... love.... you....--   
  


--I.... still.... want.... you....--   
  


After all these years, my feelings for you never faded. Im guessing they won't ever stop growing either. Even if your not with me. In my arms.   
  


--a thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves-- 

--like galaxies in my head--   
  


once upon a time I tried to figure all of the twisting emotions out. I would try to analyze them, just like you, im sure, did. But I found out that they were almost nothing by themselves. Only when they were wound around each other did they form anything tangible.   
  


--I may be numberless--   
  


I never had anything to offer you besides what was obvious. Besides all that sappy stuff that you don't want to hear about.   
  


--I may be innocent--   
  
  
  


I didn't know what to do when you offered what you did. A person who cared and was willing to stay with me no matter what I did.   
  


--I may know many things-- 

--I may be ignorant--   
  


Knowing my way around a bed did not mean I knew what to do in a *Real* relationship. But I did my best. Still am.   
  


--or I could ride with kings who conquer many lands--   
  


We went through the hurdles of our relationship together. This, in a strange way, im sure, is another one.   
  


--or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands--   
  


I thought it was all worked out, we were comfortable, happy even, in the way things were. At least until this.   
  


--I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times--   
  


You know very well, that I will not hesitate to join you, be forewarned, because Shinigami is going to be seeing you in hell soon, and no, I don't care what you say in protest.   
  


--reborn as fortunes child to judge another's crimes--   
  


It sure would be easy to tell you that what you did was wrong, and make you suffer. But I won't. You already know why. And when I get to where you are, I know that you will show me just how much, ne?   
  


--or were this pilgrims cloak--   
  


I'll wait a little. I have a few loose ends to tie up before I go. For one I have to tell Quat that im going to go. He'll protest, but ill be gone, to you, before he can do anything. I've thought of a fool proof plan to get to you. There won't be anything they can do to stop me. They don't want me to go to you.   
  


--or be a common thief--   
  


So, I have to steal a few things to get there. Oh well, might as well leave this sad little colony in a big bang.   
  


--I've kept this single faith--   
  


You know, I never once stopped to think that I wouldn't go to you.   
  


--I have but one belief--   
  


I know your waiting for me.   
  


--I.... still..... love..... you....--   
  


No matter how many mistakes I made, you were always there to forgive me. And that's what im doing now. Forgiving you for the biggest mistake you ever made. Its not as bad as it looks, koi. I will always be there.   
  


--I.... still.... want.... you....--   
  


I'll be with you soon and because of some strings that I can pull with past acquaintances, it wont be so bad in hell. I knew Shinigami would came in handy.   
  


--A thousand times these mysteries unfold themselves-- 

--like galaxies in my head--   
  


You know, I think I finally found the word I was looking for earlier. 

--On and on the mysteries unwind themselves--   
  


Maybe I should wait until I see you there to tell you, but I feel as if a should say it now.   
  


--Eternities still unsaid--   
  


But, maybe I won't.   
  


--'til you--   
  


After all, I want you to have the same chance to tell me that you....   
  


--Love me.--   
  


love me too.   
  
  
  


P.S 

Ill be on flight 568, in the Sank kingdoms main airport. Landing at 3:46. It's only a 30 minute drive from miss Queenie's palace, it shouldn't take to long to get there from your new mission headquarters, however annoying to you, when I get there, I want to know why you didn't protest to this mission. Besides the fact that its a mission. Be there or be Square, Koi.   
  


-Duo   
  



End file.
